Roaring 20's (Timeless)
Roaring 20's is the ? world of Timeless, released first during the ? update The world is taking place during the Roaring Twenties, a period of economic prosperity in the Western Society, caracterized by a "second" industrial revolution, and a culturally important period with for example the appearance of Hollywood. The exact location is unknown, but it is assumed to be taking place in a city heavily inspired by Chicago, as evidenced by certain elements such the railways. The world is taking place at night, with a very dark ambiance, and a certain luminosity that makes it look like an almost black and white movie. The regular map is a large city, with tall buildings and large streets. There is plenty of shops, pubs, cinemas, cars and an inaccesible subway system, as well as what seem to be the remains of an ongoing bank robbery. There isn't any gimmick yet, but there is the ambush Subway Madness, during which a massive amount of zombies will arrive on the terrain through the subways Audio The world hasn't any music yet, but it is planned to use various jazz instruments a piano. Game Description Return back to the roaring twenties, with the beginning of the movie and cinematic industry ! But beware, between 2 barfights and the prohibition, decadence and crime aren't far away, and money-searching undeads are ready to trash the party ! Order of Events Roaring 20's require first that you finish the Present, and that you use a Continuum Breacher. It can be however be played without using the latter if you are with someone that already unlocked it and decides to play it. After finishing the Day ?, players will found a strange film roll, which, when played, will show the message "We are coming", along with a short jazzy tune in the background. This will announce the first bossfight As of January 2020, the world hasn't yet any final bossfight planned Levels Despite the zombies threatening abilities, it is a somewhat easy world, with most ennemies spawning in small hordes. Very strong ennemies will often spawn alone, and thus shouldn't be too much of a problem. Newcomers can however have trouble, if they are poor at crowd control and/or if they can't take down certain zombies quickly enough The levels aren't decided yet Brain Busters Locked and loaded During these levels, players will have to use survive using only certain items, depending on which character they choosed Special Delivery In Special Delivery, everyone will have their weapons delivered via some kind of conveyor belt. Players will only have 6 slots avalaible, and can throw weapons they don't need. Certain items can be stacked up Turf War During this exclusive brain buster, almost exclusively gangster-type zombies will spawn. It is played on a special map, smaller, and separated in 3 side, deemed Zone A, Zone B and Unsafe Zone. The objective is to spend as much as time as possible in Zone B, and to avoid that zombies stay in the Zone A. Each second someone is in a zone, his team will win 1 point/10 second, and each supplementary member on this zone will boost this amount by 150%. To win, players must reach 100 points before the zombies manages to reach 200, and have to do so without getting everyone eliminated and under 5 minutes. Ghoulish Robbery During the level, players will have to protect a pile of precious items (located in a specific place) from zombies. While they will also attack normally, zombies will mainly try to steal one of the items and run away with it, the objects being considered as "stolen" on the zombie had escaped the map. If a zombie is killed while it carries an items, players can send them back like tacos in Taco Bandit, but this usually takes time. There is a limited number of items, and once the zombies have stoled them all, the players will lose. The team wins if they have at least 1 item, and will have a supplement of 100 coins for each items they kept. This Brain Buster can be hard, especially when waves of bulky zombies arrives in the confined space where they items are located. Related achievements Trivia *This is currently the first world of Timeless to have a page, despite not being the first one Category:Timeless page Category:Timeless worlds Category:Roaring 20's related Category:Nighttime areas